Pokey's Island
'''Pokey's Island '''is a platformer game for the Nintendo 3DS and later the Pokeytech Pataton. It is a spiritual successor to the ''Yoshi's Island ''series, especially ''Yoshi's Story, ''the difference being that the main character is a Pokey. The game utilizes a unique arts-and-crafts system which allows the player to customize Pokey however they want. Gameplay The game is a platformer, not unlike ''Yoshi's Story. ''Gameplay consists of the titular Pokey traversing various environments across 16 worlds. The player chooses one level from each world during a regular playthrough, which results in the game lasting 16 levels until reaching the final boss. There are four levels in each world, meaning every playthrough can consist of a different set of levels. However, on the first playthrough only the first and second levels of each world can be selected. During play, the Pokey is controlled by the player in a sidescrolling environment. Pokey is imposed upon by various enemies, such as Shy Guy. The enemies are made out of various real-world materials: for example, a Shy Guy consists of jellybeans, felt, and paper plates. Defeating an enemy causes it to break apart into these materials, which Pokey can then collect and customize himself with. Pokey can jump on enemies to defeat them, or he can send a segment of his body flying to attack. Being hit by an enemy causes Pokey to lose one of his segments. If Pokey is hit when he has no segments, he is defeated and the game results in a loss. There are many Spiky Spheres scattered throughout the game's levels, which resemble Pokey segments in various colors. Taking one will give Pokey a segment back. Getting 20 Spheres in a level leads to that level's completion: if the player reaches the "end" of a level, it will loop around to the beginning. Since Pokey is yellow, the yellow Spheres are his favorite. Keen players will want to collect only the yellow Spheres to get the highest score, much like the Melons in ''Yoshi's Story. ''There are also two Pink Flowers to collect in each level, which give Pokey bonus points and temporary invincibility. Scores for each level can be published on the game's leaderboards. The customization screen allows the player to deck their Pokey out in the various materials, paints, and etcetera that are found in the game's levels. Some materials have positive effects in gameplay. For example, placing glitter on one of Pokey's segments will make it more resilient, and placing a feather on a segment will allow it to fly further when thrown. The player can save custom Pokeys and recall them from the Pokey Closet at any time. Story Pokey's Island was a place of great beauty, a living work of art, some would say. Of course, the inhabitants of the island largely consisted of the cactus creatures, but many other species lived there as well. The people of Pokey's Island swore their allegiance to Punkey the Pokey Prince, who was their benevolent ruler for many years. The Pokeys enjoyed general prosperity and aesthetically pleasing surroundings, and many of them lived artful and creative lives. However, there was a garish darkness on the horizon. King Pokey, an ugly, artless fiend; looked at the Pokeys of the island with great contempt in his prickly heart. The poorly-manufactured King's regime consisted of the eradication of all artfulness and creativity from the Pokeys. He came to the Island, and began hypnotizing many of its indigenous peoples to join his army. Who can stop this evil King from clashing with the aesthetic peace of Pokey's Island? Only time will tell... Worlds Desert *Sandstorm!! *Pokeys on Parade *Ghost Town? *The Sandcastle Stomp Beach *Spiny Shore *Throw Your Weight Around *The Tall Tank *Lunge Fish Lair Cavern *Bone Dragon Boogie *Melting Point *Drain Domain *Luster Labyrinth Fortress *Haniwa's Wall *Vine Cellar *Spider Family Reunion *Noh Guy Theater Grassland *Candy Cornfield *Paper Plains *Swim, Pokey, Swim *Shy Guys' Steamboat Jungle *Watermelon Woodwork *Woozy Woods *Secret of the Puddles *Piranha Biodome Sky *Donut Rail *Ride the Goonies! *Cannon Cruise *Snow Pokey's Cabin House *Birdetta's Barrier *Living Room Voyage *Tinseltown Ravens *Big Boo Banquet Mines Industrial *Monster Factory *Slime Vat Shuffle *Incinerator Pit *Air Ship Hop City *Street Sledding *Bandit B-Ball *Subway Zone *Office Space Valley *Sunny Savanna *Skull Raft Cruise *Den of Thieves *Misty Mire Canyon *Thunder and Lightning *Shytastic Planet *Roll With It *High Anxiety Ocean Abstract *Pop Goes The Pokey *Art Deco Dungeon *Work In Progress *Min. Lev. Castle *Spiky Castle *Frozen Castle *Gimmick Castle *Crafty Castle Extra *Endless World of Pokeys Creatures ''See: ''Pokey's Island/Creatures Friends ''See: ''Pokey's Island/Friends Bosses In Worlds 4, 8, 12, and 16, Pokey will face off against a boss after finishing the level. The boss is different depending on which level the player chooses, except in World 16, as the final boss fought is always King Pokey. *Haniwar *Gilbert Grapevine *Arachno Snifit *Noh Guy *Big Birdetta *Fluff N. Stuff *Raphael the Raven *Inviso *Croakey *Blarggosaur *Master Bandit *Cloudjin *King Pokey Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pokeys Category:Pokeyfan49 Category:Pokeytech Category:Pataton